Muir Commonwealth
Founded from the ashes of the Eldari Ascendancy, the Silkana Sovereignty, the Morios Empire, the Republic of Myojin, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization, the Muir Commonwealth is a powerful government located in the Ogriand sector with a few systems outside of the sector. A very young government, the Commonwealth has only been around since after the Battle of Eldari Prime. Its current allies are the Freeholders, Royal Britannic Republic, the Cassaran Star Republic, the Kuras Tetrarchy, and the United Raimei Federation. It has a non-aggression pact with the Black Star Confederacy. Organization The Commonwealth is ruled by the Senate and by the Directorate. These two offices work together to efficiently rule Commonwealth space. Senate The Senate is the only house of the Unicameral government. Each member of the Commonwealth has three senators. The Senate votes on laws for the whole Commonwealth regarding trade and civil law. Since Commonwealth law overrides Member law, Commonwealth law is blanket law that will rule over all. Most of the work is done by committees and not by actual meetings of the full Senate. Suffice to say there is a large amount of political debate that goes on during the committee meetings. In effect, the Senate itself is not powerful, while the committees are. Directorate The Office of the Director or Directorate is the position held by the leader of the government. Singlehandedly the most powerful person in the Commonwealth, his word is law, and rules over whatever the Senate may pass or decree. This position is filled by one voted into office by a two thirds majority of the Senate. This person can be anyone, he or she does not necessarily need to have been elected into a position of office. In practice, it is the current Duke of the House of Muir. The position of Director is filled by Duke Tej Muir. The heir to the position of Director is Mal'ik Shar'n-Muir The Bureaucracy Every government has it. Each secretary or advisory position within the Commonwealth is filled by a member of the House of Muir. This easily and visibly cuts down on the infamous "red tape" that plagues almost every government in existence. Controlled Systems The Commonwealth is organized into member systems The member systems and are then organized into territories, governed by a Vizier or Duke. The Vizier/Duke is like a governor and answers to the Director. He or she oversees all planets and citizens inside of his or her territory. *'Core Worlds' *'Calidna Territory' *'Ogriand Minor Territory' *'Myojin Territory' *'Morios Territory' *'Geonosis Territory' *'Jer'vesin Territory' *'Shirommins Territory' Military Muir Navy The Commonwealth Navy is made up of various ships, many of whom are Muir Corporation designs. The Navy supports various fleets and its goal is to protect and defend the people of the Commonwealth from any foreign threat or invasion. The Navy is also used to invade and attack others. Muir Starfighter Corps The Muir Starfighter Corps is an organization outside of the Muir Navy, but it falls under its jurisdiction more times than not. The Muir pride themselves on their starfighters, it is the basis of Muir war strategy, and so the pilots in the Corps are some of the best in the galaxy, constantly training to get better at their craft. They can fly all the craft in the Muir arsenal and many more. More Information Coming Soon Muir Corporation Mustered Soldiery The MCMS, or Muir Corporation Mustered Soldiery is in charge of protecting Commonwealth planets. The sizes of the garrisons of soldiers on the different planets may vary. In addition, the MCMS conducts ground operations on foreign soil, with cooperation from the Navy. Mobile ground units are also present on Commonwealth planets and will obviously help in the defense of that planet should it come under attack. SpecOps Originally part of the MCMS, the SpecOps have been spun of into a separate branch of their own. The SpecOps can be considered the special forces of the Muir Armed Forces. Formed into two distinct groups, the SpecOps exist as the SpecOps-N and the SpecOps-S. More Information Coming Soon Category:Mirrodin